Question: $ 4^{-2}$
Answer: $= \left(\dfrac{1}{4}\right)^{2}$ $= \left(\dfrac{1}{4}\right)\cdot\left(\dfrac{1}{4}\right)$ $= \dfrac{1}{16}$